


A General Misunderstanding

by Magalona



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A little sad at first..., And finally smut !, And then happy ending !, Arranged Marriage, Diplomatic shit, M/M, boiling feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magalona/pseuds/Magalona
Summary: I am back folks ! Lots of work in IRL and been overloaded for a bit. Glad to be back on line with a little something for fun ! Usual Jotünn Prince Loki forced to marry reluctant Prince Thor and confusion ensues ! Have fun !





	1. Chapter 1

The red velvet cape weighted a ton. It was supposed to be comfortable and warm, it felt like a cage of lead. The strings of pearls and the chains of gold adorning his bridal hairstyle were so tightly set they were giving him a headache. The same set of pearls and gold was circling his legs, supposedly to emphasize his beauty, his purity and his high status. Everything that he wasn't in his own family's eyes. But most of it it was to make it clear to Asgard that Jötunheim was giving its most precious jewel. Supposedly.  
Except that none of this was true.

To Loki, they were just chains to prevent him from running away. The jewels and precious fabric, a showy wrapping to hide his worthlessness, his ugliness and the fact that, as a pseudo guarantee for peace, the Jötunns were making a laughingstock of Asgard.  
The hypocrisy of it all was simply hilarious to them.  
Loki didn't care. Loki was beyond caring.

***

They had finally arrived at the end of what was Loki's only and most dreadful journey of his whole, short life. It had been pretty fast actually. From his father Farbauti's ice castle and massive stone town through the icy moors and then at the foot of the Bifröst, it might have been barely half a day...

The whole time had been only spent reminiscing. He was deaf and blind to everything that was happening around him, the congratulations, the celebrations, the glorification of this farce and the horror of all this ridiculous parade. Farbauti and Odin had finally made their peace and the union of their children would be the blessed conclusion of it.  
In reality, Farbauti was simply getting rid of his shameful spawn. And if it gave him the opportunity to get rid of the Asgardian issue as well, then it was a good day for the Jotünn king.  
So Loki had been informed that he was sold out a few days before the departure.  
No one was interested in his opinion, of course. The runt was not allowed to have one. It had always been this way since its birth...

In a perverse, contorted way, it came as a relief. 

Loki had no prospect. No claim whatsoever on Jotünheim. He was nothing but a runt and people, mainly his own family, constantly made sure it was crystal clear in his mind. A mistake of nature, to put it mildly, and mistakes of nature had no future. This last twist of speech made his brothers laugh their head out.  
Loki was still treated with respect, at least in appearance. All his needs were attended to and if he hadn't received an excellent, princely education, he would have ended his misery by banging his head on the walls or, at the very, least he would have grown mad, as the easiest way to cope with it all. No one mistreated him, at least openly, but no one made any connection of any kind with him either. To say that Loki had the most lonely royal childhood was a euphemism.  
And now it was over. The only utility of his parents' scorn, his brothers' abuse, his people's indifference was that he had absolutely no regret. He had left without a backward glance, without even a pinch of his heart. It was a strange sort of blessing in disguise, a weird relief...  
But it was out of the frying pan into the raging fire. 

Loki knew that nothing but death awaited him in this parody of a marriage. 

***

The entrance of the Bifröst and its golden-clad guardian were as impressive as Loki expected them to be. While the Mighty Heimdall was doing his usual greetings to his parents, Loki noticed a stiffness in the warrior. As if he maintained a safe distance from the ice monsters. Not that Loki could blame him.  
Then Heimdall turned towards Loki and smiled as he welcomed him.  
“Royal Heir, I greet thee. My Prince has been eager for this day to come.”  
Loki tried an awkward smile. He didn't know how to fake it though his mother regularly forced him to, among other stupid etiquette things... She actually thought an occasional slap would help him to grin, by the Norns...  
“I thank the High Guardian and the Heir of Asgard...”  
He was almost tasting bile as he spoke. He knew this was a masquerade. He knew what was his fate once he set foot on the ground of Asgard. 

He knew that the moment he would be wedded and alone with the Thunderer, Thor Odinson would kill him.  
Loki only hoped he would do it fast and as painless as possible. But he didn't count on it. 

Loki had a very precise memory of the moment his brothers told him what would be his fate. First, he was digesting and trying to understand the meaning of what his father had proclaimed to all asunder in the Great Ice Hall, that the war was over and that Prince Loki would marry Prince Thor. He was lost in his thoughts when his elder brother Helblindi had slapped him hard on the back, making Loki gasp. It was not a brotherly gesture. It was meant to hurt.  
“Look like runts actually do have a use ! Well done, Brother, thanks to you, we will overrule Asgard !”  
Loki didn't answer. He knew better than antagonize the true Heir of Jötunheim. Brother or not, prince or not, if there was the slightest sign of displeasure from Helblindi, Loki would be severely punished. Yet he didn't want to give his bullying elder what he wanted.  
“Aren't you glad ? You have a purpose at last ! You are now free of any worry, you won't even have to do a thing !”  
Loki gave a lopsided, cautious smile. Helblindi's attitude was strange. Despite of all the rest, if Loki was to be wedded to the Heir of Asgard, his position would be at least equal to Helblindi as the Consort Heir. Not to mention that, if peace was truly established, Asgard would ensure its superiority on Jötunheim, making Helblindi a vassal to Loki's royal husband… And thus to Loki himself… His cruel gaiety hid something bad for Loki and he didn't want to ask his scheming brother what was making him so merry.  
“Can't you guess ?” Helblindi said in a less friendly tone (he knew that Loki refused to indulge him and it always made him mad) “This is nothing but a sham ! What is really going to happen is that the Scourge's offspring will kill you after raping you and thus provoke a new war ! Thanks to your sacrifice, Brother, we'll appear as the wronged party and will seek revenge for your honor !”

If Loki had been Asgardian, he would have felt as if he had been thrown naked in an icy pond. But cold being his home, it is hard to describe his sense of shock and horror.  
But he quickly gained back control of himself. Years of loneliness and scorn provided a good training.  
He miraculously managed to make a courteous, neutral smile.  
“Glad to have been of use, Brother...”  
He curtsied and left. Helblindi angrily stared at his back, enraged of having failed in provoking dread and despair apparently.  
Of course, and luckily for Loki, he didn't see his long-time suffering little brother locking himself up in the safety of his chambers, his back stuck to the door, sitting on the floor in a dazed stupor, silently weeping and his eyes opened wide in horror.  
When he finally managed to compose himself, Loki decided this life was not worth living anyway, that this fate might be a blessing in disguise...

What was he supposed to do? 

***

He was discovering Asgard for the first time. It was indeed the total opposite of his father's Ice City. As warm and golden as the Ice capital was dark and cold. Both very grand but never in his father's lair would have Loki heard such screams of joy, such abundance of light and celebration, such cheers. Jötunns feared his father and the royal family. Here, the Scourge and his spawn, as well as his red-haired mate, the warrior queen, were beloved and respected.  
Surely because they were the bloodiest of all… Who would know ?  
There had been less cheer at the sight of the Jötunn embassy, as expected. But, still, their presence and Loki's was the proof of the peace and wealth to come. So the Asgardian had little to complain.  
After all, and contrary to Loki, they would survive this day... 

Loki found it in himself to find the palace incredibly huge and golden. But as he saw the royal court waiting at the huge shiny portal, he felt his heart was giving up. No, he wouldn't die of a heart attack because he was scared to death at the sight of the Scourge and his Mate.  
There he was with his mighty golden toothpick. All dignity and grandeur. His dreary, single grey eye piercing Loki. The Jötunn prince had never seen him in person, only from afar, behind the safety of his father's walls. Seeing him so close and in the flesh gave Loki goosebumps. His Mate was less scary. She was making a warm smile Loki didn't trust. Her son was about to commit premeditated assault and murder, why was she so serene and seemingly happy ? Did her Mate hide the plan from her ? Or did she knew and not care at all ? She also was a warrior, maybe the smell of freshly shed blood pleased her...  
“Welcome, friends, to Asgard.” The Queen saluted to the embassy. “And welcome to you, Prince Loki... Our new son.” She turned to Loki and gave him a wider smile. Loki tried to control himself once again for he had shivers down his spine again.  
To him, that smile was one of a ghoul, ready to feast on his corpse.  
He forced himself into a respectful curtsy, hoping it would hide his trembling legs.  
“I, Prince Loki Laufeyson of Jötunheim, respectfully bow to All-Mother and All-Father...”  
He also hoped no one would notice the bile threatening to fill his throat at the words he was forced to say. He loathed them both, he hated them... No, he didn't exactly hated them. They weren't responsible for his birth or his parents. But they were responsible for being the enemies of his country and making him pay for their little quarrel. And most of all, he hated them for having produced the Thunderer...

He was yet to meet said Thunderer, his future “husband.”

Most likely his executioner, as he had been to countless frost giants...

Loki heard a commotion from behind the King and Queen were standing, laughter and loud noises. Loki felt his heart sinking. He knew that was him.  
And here he was, blond with blue eyes, loud mouth, red cape, hammer and all. He didn't have his feathered helmet but the rest spoke for itself. Loki remembered a time when he had peeked the battlefield with a telescope and saw the awful sight of him, covered in jötunn blood and seemingly overjoyed with the kill.  
Loki tried very hard not to scream, not to faint or throw up. He barely contained his shaking though...

Thor Odinson, still laughing, averted his eyes from his noisy friends to the voice of his mother. Loki couldn't hear what she was saying as the blood was rushing to his ears but it was obvious that she was telling him to behave and pay attention. She made a quick nod of her head towards Loki and that was how Thor locked eyes with his intended.  
Loki realized he was thinking that Thor's eyes were exactly the same shade of blue as the icy pound in his father's royal garden, where he used to dream and think alone. A very silly thought considering those eyes were nothing like the peaceful place.  
Thor had literally frozen at the sight of Loki, as Queen Frigga was making presentations none of the concerned parties heard. Thor looked shocked. He was probably disappointed by how easy that kill was going to be with such a lithe and tiny prey. He was standing there, gawking at Loki, his mouth almost agape. If Loki wasn't in such despair, he would have laughed because this curious bug made the prince look very stupid instead of terrifying.  
“Well, Thor?” Frigga's voice woke them both. A certain amount of politeness was demanded of Thor but he simply jumped at his mother's voice and looked at her, clearly lost. Loki wondered if he wasn't probably drunk to be that slow.  
In spite of his state of horror, Loki was adamant on keeping appearances. He then proceeded to kneel at the feet of the reasons of his doom. 

“I, Loki Laufeyson of Jötunheim...”

He never finished his sentence. As his eyes were cast down the floor and before his knees even touched the ground, he was brutally pulled up and held against a wall-like chest, his face scratched by a rough beard and a mouth like a furnace was forcefully kissing his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there it goes ! Have fun !

When Thor had learned about the terms of the peace treaty between his father and the ice monsters, his first reaction had been to break everything within the range of his mighty hammer. His friends weren't enough to hold him back. Only Frigga All-Mother managed to get her hyperactive offspring under control with her promise of terrible retaliations.  
She explained, she bargained, she compromised, she minimized and finally lost patience and told her loud spawn that there was no other issue to get out of this costly and bloody war. Thor was boiling and, had it been someone else than his own mother in front of him, he would have killed the one uttering such nonsense as “duty,” “alliance,” “marriage,” “greater good...”  
Ultimately, Thor failed at every attempt to stop this madness. He was to marry the bloody monster, period. Odin's word had been final.

Thor had been then in a state mixing rage, confusion and despair, the like he never experienced before. His whole long but young life everything had been handed to him on a silver platter. He had suffered no test, no challenge and no ordeal. Wasn't he the beloved golden prince ? The undefeated hero of Asgard ? Everything had always turned to his advantage and now, he was treated as common goods, a pawn to serve a laughable truce ?  
As if it would work anyway. The... thing he was to have in his bed would try to kill him as soon as they set foot in the bridal apartments.  
Not if Thor had a say to it anyway...  
He actually tried everything to prevent this horror from happening. And he failed each time. He knew that his parents were basically right. That deep inside he had to do this, to do his duty, to serve his country. He could not be a beloved and revered prince (and future king) and not do what his people needed him to do.  
And yet… The very idea of a Jötunn laying next to him under the bed sheets gave him a large scale of feelings from “hysterical laugh” to “commit murder and then suicide.”  
He was counting the dreadful days. No one gave him any piece of information about anything, except how he was supposed to behave in front of the monster. He should have made the most of his last days of freedom and sanity, instead he was moping around, pestering his already exhausted mother. As usual, when it concerned private matters or official ceremonies, his usually righteous father left everything in her care, meaning that he had no time to loose with such trivia… Secretly thinking that it was the Queen's job, not the King's. Not a thing he would dare to say to her beloved face...

Frigga loved him with all her being, but, at times, she was dying to give him a good piece of her overloaded mind… 

And, finally, the end of happy days for Thor.  
That horrible morning, he was in a daze, wishing for that horror to be soon over with and, in the same time, hoping still, against all hope, for a last minute event to prevent the whole disaster. A last minute event that never came and Thor was starting to feel sick when he caught a glimpse of King Farbauti and his sons' silhouettes, not of fear of them but of what they brought. As he was forced to salute them he wished he had Mjöllnir in his hand to smash them all in his fueled and contained rage. 

Until he saw him. 

At first, Thor had thought it was a Jötunn child. And then he saw the graceful long legs, the slim waist, the elegant shoulders, the restrained arms that seemed bound by ropes of pearls... It was an adult male... Jötunn ? Apart from the dark silky mane, the deep blue skin and the hint of blood red eyes behind heavy black eyelashes (the creature had his eyes permanently cast down so it was hard to tell...), it looked almost Asgardian...  
Thor felt his mouth go dry, his face go hot, his hands sweating, his legs slightly shaking... And when he saw the shapely mouth and full lips murmuring something Thor didn't register, one crazy and dominant thought took over of what was left of the Thunderer's mind. HE WANTED HIM.  
Hence the insanely unexpected urge that pushed him to grab his groom-to-be and kiss him quite brutally, making a show of himself as a greedy brute. 

Never in his rather long life of sentimental conquests and many seduced partners had Thor endured such a hunger. It was as if a hole had been suddenly carved in his chest that only the creature could fill.  
He had fell in love at first sight and bad.  
Something he had never expected to happen on this particular day, not in a million years... 

He was pulled from his intended, quite violently. He barely heard his mother's angry murmured words and his father's attempt at dignity and apology to the wronged party. He didn't see Farbauti's rage that was barely controlled by the need of diplomacy. After all, it was almost a compliment on his runt's attractiveness, although it was inappropriate and rude, even on the edge of aggression... Thor saw none of that. He only saw his slightly trembling future “husband”, taken away by Frigga, eyes still cast down, trying to hide the need to wipe his mouth and his eyes for tears that threatened to spill.  
Talk about first impressions. Thor had simply terrorized him in the middle of an already stressful situation.  
He had made a massive blunder of epic proportion. Something that will be particularly hard to repair...  
And his heart was still beating like a crazy drum.

***

For the rest of this exhausting day, the ceremony, the vows, the service, the feast… Thor couldn't find a second of intimacy with his now husband. They didn't have exchanged one word to each other. Not to say one look. Loki seemed to carefully avoid any eye-contact...  
But anyway, there was always someone in the way, either an Asgardian courtier or an official or a Jötunn diplomat, or even a member of either of the royal families. Frigga knew her son's agony but there was nothing she could do. Until the night's celebrations were truly started, the newlyweds were expected to do their official duties and nothing else (and they were numerous...). Any private moment away from the public eye could appear suspicious. Something both parties could not afford. The truce was still fragile.  
And yet, Thor was dying for a minute, a second of real discussion with the one he had married for better or worse. 

The one who let his hand slip under the table, as if by accident, if Thor tried to touch it during the banquet.  
The one who had his eyes permanently on the floor. The one who talked so low it was hard to understand. And for what he said, it was just well-rehearsed compliments that had all to do with diplomatic necessities, with protocol and nothing with sentiment...  
Never had Thor felt the need to grab someone, throw them on his shoulder and run away as far and fast as possible.  
But that would be another disaster and the poor thing would be screaming rape at the top of his lungs. 

***

The feast was almost over. The sun has started to come down and soon the orchestra would start the dance. Thor knew that he had to open the ball with his... husband. That word didn't sound real for now. Instead, he thought of the blue beauty's name, a name he didn't bother to remember at first.

Loki Laufeyson. Prince of Jötunnheim. Royal consort of Asgard. The one he was supposed to love and protect until death do them part… 

Sitting on his golden armchair, next to Thor, eyes fixed on his almost untouched silver plate, mouth tightly shut, hands dutifully resting on his thighs, stiff as a sapphire statue, terror like a dark invisible aura all around him.  
It's not like Thor could blame him. The Norns knew he had made no secret of his deep-rooted hatred of the Ice Giants. “The Ice monsters”, he used to call them when in a good mood. “Ice scum” or worse in a bad one. He was also known for having waved around his hammer covered in indigo-tainted blood during terrible battles he had won against said Ice scum... He had been boasting about it back in the days. Now, he was bitterly regretting it, wishing that he had shut his damned trap. Had he knew… But now, it was too late.  
So, how could it be otherwise ? How was it possible for Loki to even have a little trust in the murderer next to him ? The murderer that would soon bring him in the palace's bridal suite to... ? 

Thor made a grimace. He had to postpone his wedding night until further notice. There was absolutely no way in Hel he would force his new husband. Thor was a warrior, a prince with a high sense of honor. Not a rapist. Period. 

Thor sighed. The end of the day was his only hope. That night, he would be alone for the very first time of his arrogant life with his new husband. He then would try and make a conversation as normal as possible and reassure him, make some kind of a truce, compromise...  
Would he listen ? Would he believe Thor's sincerity ? That was a different matter...  
Thor was more likely expecting a knife in his guts coming out of nowhere before he could utter one single word...

The servants came to clear the dancing scene of the banquet's remains and make place for the guests.  
Thor breathed to rest his heart, rose from his chair and bowed to Loki, presenting his right hand to invite him to dance. They both knew the etiquette and what was expected of them both.  
Cold fingers settled in Thor's sweating palm. They were tense as if Thor's skin could be a threat. Loki didn't even raise his eyes once despite Thor's insisting gaze. He had hoped for a sign, any sign of acknowledgment that never came during this dance. It was their first touch. Well, second, if Thor's stupid move was counted.  
It was a boring decent protocol dance every royal newlyweds had to perform. Very little touching except for the hands. Yet Loki was more graceful and light-footed than Thor. Thor knew how to dance but he had always been very stiff. He was even more stiff considering his brutal need of holding this transparent blue butterfly so close they could melt into one being...  
His blood was boiling. It was hard not to grab and kiss again. It was hard not to do anything at all... 

It was even harder to feel that whatever Thor might or might not do, the one he had fallen so quickly and brutally in love with would more likely never, ever, love him back. 

The music stopped to allow the dancers to rest before the next dance. They had been at it for three rows, the etiquette obligation was done. Thor almost gave a sigh of relief but he was afraid to give Loki the idea that sharing a dance with him was repulsive. Thor was just fed up with all this wish-washy ceremonial nonsense. Loki remained perfectly still. Thor almost admired him for that.  
The sun was starting to set down. The feast was almost to its fullest. Groups were forming everywhere, chatting, drinking, eating, laughing dancing… Some couples, a little intoxicated, were already hiding behind the columns. It was rather common in Asgard that grand events ended up in orgies. Thor remembered how often he had grabbed some giggling servant maiden or an inebriated soldier during one of those events and hid behind those very same columns. Things were so simple then. Everyone was just going at it, no questions asked. Nothing holding back. A wedding without a little bit of lewd behavior would be considered as a dull affair.  
Thor couldn't believe having been so childish then. Thinking that frolicking around was the epitome of sentimental life. And lo and behold, he had fallen in love with the least appropriate person and yet at the most propitious time, paradoxically. With absolutely no idea how to deal with it. 

***

The sun had almost disappeared when Thor was briefly seperated from Loki. While the Thunderer was taking care of some chatty guests, Loki had sat back to his seat and resumed his stiff posture, his back straight, his hands in his lap. Thor was wondering if he had been forced to use this statuesque pose all his life.  
“Beautiful, innit ?”  
Thor turned to see his friend, Fandral the Dashing. Of course. He had been the confident, and sometimes the accomplice, of his many sensual adventures. He had to be the one to comment this incredible situation first.  
“This was quite surprising...” He sighed. “ Such a beauty to be born into this hellhole they call Jötunnheim...”  
– Fandral...” Thor warned. “ They might be listening...  
Fandral chuckled.  
\- I was pitying you this morning and now I find myself almost envying you. He is quite a wonder.  
\- Do not envy me, friend...” Thor sighed. “It is a hopeless marriage when one is in love and the other is not.  
Fandral turned to Thor, quite surprised.  
\- Already, my dear friend ? Well, it is all well, then. All you have to do is to woo and seduce your bride... Groom... Whatever. There must be a chunk in this icy, invisible armor where you can breach and steal his little heart.  
Thor gave a pouting face. Easier said than done. Fandral could be too much optimistic.  
– But I am wondering...” Fandral pursued, looking at Loki. “There is something odd about him... Do you think he is alright ?  
Thor looked at Fandral as if he was insane.  
\- Fandral, he will never return to his homeland. He will rarely get to see his family and the only people he ever knew. He is to live forever with people who basically hate his kind and he is supposed to give me, ME, the Ice Monster Killer, an heir, whether he likes it or not. By the Norns, how can he be alright ?!  
\- Indeed.” agreed Fandral. “But... Look at him. He is so stiff, so passive... Totally unresponsive. Don't you think he had been sedated ? Or put under a spell to make him docile ?  
Thor looked at the beautiful, almost lifeless sitting figure. What Fandral said made sense. Loki might have been reduced to powerlessness by some treacherous means. The idea made Thor's stomach churn.  
\- He said something scary though...” Fandral pursued. “I heard it just after your dance, before he returned to the table.  
\- What was it ?” Thor demanded, his eyes fixed on Loki.  
Fandral sighed.  
\- Well, he looked at the window for a little while and he murmured 'I'll never see the beautiful sunshine again.'”  
Thor felt a cold shiver down his spine. As if the situation wasn't already hard, Loki was making more drama out of it. 

Thor couldn't say if he was happy to see the masquerade coming to an end or wishing it wouldn't ever. 

***

Thor had hoped for a discreet disappearance from the feast with Loki. It was half remarked and half discreet. It was already late when Thor proposed to Loki if he wished to retire. His answer had been a simple nod. He had risen from his seat and followed Thor and the torchbearers that were supposed to escort them to the bridal suite. Thor surprised an encouraging smile from his mother and some cheers by his friends and the only guests remarking their departure. All the others were already too busy or inebriated to remark their departure. 

Thor couldn't help but noticing that Loki was marching like a soldier to the battlefield.  
Or more like a convict to the scaffold. 

This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the rest ! Updates will be next week if we are lucky...

The bridal suite was a magnificent one. Luxurious furniture of the finest in Asgard. A bronze table full of delicacies and exquisite beverage for the newlyweds to be well-fed and hydrated during their wedding night and the rest of their stay. A roaring fire in front of velvety carpets and fluffy cushions. And of course, no servant in sight, no one to bother or spy. A beautiful and cozy place one would gladly spent their whole life in. 

Anyone but the two persons occupying it at that very moment. 

Thor didn't know what to do with himself. He was still near the closed doors, unsure if he was to stay a little behind or join Loki now. His new husband was standing right in the middle of the room, his back on Thor, motionless. He had not uttered a word yet.  
He had been staying like that for what felt like decades. Although there were probably mere seconds. Thor was getting nervous. He was not used to be ignored like that and yet the slightest misplaced word could provoke another disaster… He had to think and be smart, as his mother used to say. Not exactly his usual way.  
“Erm….” He started, quite awkwardly. “That was some busy day...  
Loki wasn't showing the slightest sign of reaction. Thor could have hit himself for not being a little more clever. How about talking about the weather, since he was that lame ?  
– I guess you must be exhausted...” He tried again, a little more firm of tone. “ How about we...  
– Do it.

In the silence of the comfy room, Loki's curt voice sounded almost like a bolt. It was sharp and direct. Even a bit scary. Thor was flabbergasted. It was such a different voice from the person he had seen.  
– Excuse me ? ” He blabbered.  
– I said, what you have to do, do it. Now.” Was the answer.  
Thor grunted and walked to the Jötunn prince, grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to turn around. He met a stunning, icy cold face. The blood red eyes were totally empty despite their bright shocking color. Loki could have been a lifeless painting or a statue for he looked at Thor as he wasn't even there.  
Yet Thor perceived a shiver of fear under his palms. This stillness was more than likely a simple facade.  
– Look here...” Thor tried again. “We don't HAVE to do anything. We are under no obligation to…  
– I know what you are going to do. So, do it.  
This time, Loki's voice seemed to shake a little.  
– I am ready.  
It was firm again but very low, very resigned.  
Thor sighed. This was getting on his nerves. He had to fight both his urges and his need to hit and scream. He had to remain cool, serene and straight to the point. He had to acknowledge this as one of the most crucial and delicate times of his life.  
– Loki,” He paused, realizing that this was the first time he said the Jötunn prince's name aloud. “No one is going to spy on us. No one is going to interfere with… our private life…  
Until someone realize that Loki has not produced any heir yet, a disagreeable voice said in the back of Thor's brain, and THEN, there will be massive interference.  
He willed it out of his mind. They would see to it when they would get there.  
What I am trying to say is... We are free to do as we want and... I am not going to force you to...  
He was desperate to be clear. But his tongue was just stuck. One of Thor's biggest defaults was his inability to talk directly in an emotional situation. Subtlety was not Thor's forte. Anyway, it wasn't rubbing on Loki. He wasn't helpful at all. He was expecting Thor to act and nothing else. Thor was beginning to wonder if Fandral's suspicions weren’t correct, if Loki hadn't actually been enchanted to be made docile.  
\- No need to explain.” The cold, indifferent voice came again. “You have a duty to do. So do it.  
Thor was flabbergasted and a little confused. Loki acted as if made of steel but a very faint tremor in his voice, yet almost impossible to hear, proved that he had absolutely no certainty of what he was supposed to do. It was clear he was coerced into it. The faster this unlikely union would be consummated, the more Jötunnheim's position would be secure...  
Like Thor, he was a prince. Like Thor, he had a duty to his country. This, the Thunderer could easily understand.  
Except that, unlike Thor, Loki seemingly felt nothing.  
\- We should give ourselves some time… Thor said in a last attempt. He had to stop at the sight of Loki's expression. A mixture of disbelief, maybe anger and fear, plus… confusion ? This was going harder and harder...  
\- Time ?” Loki said, clearly disturbed. “ There is no time left, Thor ! What are you talking about ? Do it now, and fast !  
Loki seemed on the edge of breaking down. He must have realized that he had unnecessarily raised his voice against someone who simply tried to compromise. He cast his eyes down, looking embarrassed and scared as well.  
\- … Please.” He said, in a softer tone. “ Please, do it fast...  
He lowered his head down, eyes on the floor. The saddest sight of resignation and despair Thor ever seen. The voice was only a murmur now.  
\- I won't fight. Please...  
Thor's control broke. 

He grabbed Loki. Forced him to sit on the bed. Got his hands on a carafe of wine (which couldn't be anything less than the best vintage) and two crystal drinking cups. He poured one he thrust into a confused Loki's hand and one for himself.  
Enough of that. Now, drink.” Thor was using his commanding voice. Loki's eyes went to Thor and back to to the wine.  
\- But... But...” Loki was now the blabbering one.  
\- I have been patient until now.” Thor tried not to raise his voice too much but he wanted Loki to now that he was in charge now. “And I intend to stay patient. But do not try me, little prince ! If I am to decide what we are going to do, you'll have to listen to me. Do you understand ?  
A clearly lost Loki nodded quietly but it was obvious he had no idea of what Thor was saying.  
\- I refuse to make this... situation a nightmare to be burdened with the rest of our lives.” At this, Loki jumped and tried to speak out but Thor silenced him with his hand. “And I know that you haven't drunk or eaten for the whole evening. Probably for the whole day. First, you drink, you eat and then we shall see.  
Loki tried again to talk but a look from Thor made him obey. He took a timid sip.  
\- Not one swallow or two. Finish the drink.” Thor ordered. “And then you'll have another.  
On this, Thor gulped his own. He wouldn't take more. He had to keep his mind clear for the rest of the night. After drinking slowly his wine, Loki stopped halfway, realizing something.  
\- You want me to be drunk...  
\- At least, tipsy enough...” Thor said wiping his mouth. “To finally breathe and stop blabbering nonsense.  
\- I am not...” Loki started.  
\- And also to be able to relax, all right ?” Thor cut him. On this, he gently grabbed Loki's face with both his hands. Apart from the brutal kiss, it was the first gentle touch Thor had allowed himself to do with Loki. He felt Loki instantly turn into stone, his eyes growing large and watery. And the trembling came again.  
\- I...” Loki tried. “I... I...” He stopped.  
He was shaking so much he was spilling wine. Thor took the cup from his hands and joined him on the bed. The situation was already absurd, so why not going with the flow ? Apparently, Loki wanted him to be in charge. He wanted him to make it fast... And Thor found it hard to remain cool...  
\- Do not be afraid. We are married now. Everything will be fine...  
Thor sat next to Loki, holding his hands. He had the disagreeable impression that it was of no use. That whatever Thor might say, Loki would take it as a convenient lie.  
He was still a little apart from Loki who gently pulled out of Thor's hands and put his submissively back in his lap. Thor sighed. Loki couldn't even stand his touch, more likely. That was just great.  
Thor grabbed a plate full of his favorite sugary delicacies. Probably a caring thought from his mother herself. He hoped it would do the trick as those were easy to digest, in case Loki was too tense to eat. He handed the plate to him.  
\- No ! I...” Loki started, only to have the plate almost thrust into his hands.  
\- I said, no comment. Just eat.  
Thor hoped this wouldn't push Loki too far or make him sick. But he couldn't be worse than he was right now. Thor picked a pink biscuit covered with creamy frosting which Thor knew was made with strawberries and raised it to Loki's half-opened mouth, forbidding himself to think how plump and tempting those thin blue-shaded lips were...  
\- Is there poison in it ?

Thor went blank. Again, Loki was talking nonsense. Or else he was making a joke which was more unsettling. Or being borderline insulting ?... Whatever. Thor made another annoyed sigh, cut the pastry in two and ate one half, not leaving Loki's eyes.  
\- Here. Satisfied ?  
Actually, Loki didn't look satisfied. He looked as if Thor had been turned into a giant pink polka-doted bilgesnipe, playing a bard's harp and singing with Volstagg's voice (meaning awfully off-key). Thor snapped. He took the remaining biscuit and forced it in a surprised Loki's mouth.  
Loki jumped and his lips closed on the biscuit and part on Thor's fingers out of surprise. It felt like a bolt through Thor's hand, arm and shoulder to the chest. Loki's teeth lightly grazed Thor's flesh, making things only worse. Out of excitement, he pulled in the rest of the biscuit. Loki gave him a scared, shy look but ate the biscuit just the same, giving a feel of his tongue that broke Thor's last barrier. 

Thor brutally left Loki's mouth to seize him by the waist, laid him on the bed and started groping him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there it is ! Hope you'll enjoy, I'll try to write faster for the next. Smutty Smut !

Thor had had many lovers in his life. The first being the tall redhead Valkyrie who seduced him on his first battlefield, at a very young age. Some years later, he met the dark-eyed Einherjar who died in action by his side. Since those two, it had been a very long list of names. Some were only brief encounters, others were serious long-term relationships. One of them occurred with his childhood friend, the war-maiden Sif, until both of them realized it only made things too complicated between them and chose to stick back to friendship.   
Except that this wasn't Sif's version of the story... According to her, it wasn't a mutual decision and Thor's manhood had been subjected to numerous and various threats during the separation period. Never had Thor encountered the richness and creativity of female wrath, especially with a sword in one hand and a hatchet in another. Ultimately, Sif forgave him and things went back to the way they were... He hoped.

At least, Sif had taught him that people were not “names” on a “list” actually... No one had dared to question his way to treat his paramours until her.   
It wasn't entirely Thor's fault. He was the Royal Heir of Asgard. He was third in the Asgardian hierarchy (fourth or fifth if you counted his uncles, General Tyr, brother of Odin, and General Freyr, brother of Frigga). There was nobody, except his parents, to challenge him, to make him see that his carelessness with his lovers and friends alike was hurtful. And even if there was someone, like Sif or the Warriors Three, he would simply dismiss them as he unconsciously thought them to be his inferiors. Of course, he would never, ever, admit this last fact to himself... 

Until a screaming, tear-faced Sif, rushing at him with her full weaponry, scared him to death, that is.   
Did he run for his life (and his private parts) that day... 

****

But no one actually, not even Sif, had made him feel the way he did for the shivering blue form laying under him on the furry beddings.

Thor was not clear-headed this time. In his hands was the stiff object of a desire he had never felt before, nor had time to consider and control. Even desire was too little a word for the burning hunger in him.   
He had started exploring the soft, firm, trembling flesh. He had barely noticed that it was also rather cold. On falling on the bed and grabbing Loki, the ropes of pearls adorning his legs and arms had broken and all the gems had fallen to the ground in a gracious cascade-like noise. It didn't stop Thor from tearing apart silk and leather and remains of gold jewels.   
“ Wha... What are you doing ?!”   
Loki's voice woke him up from his trance. Anyone in Loki's place would have screamed for help, but Loki remained aware but also... Unable to act. As if his body had went to automatic control though his mind and voice was still clear. And scared.  
\- What you wanted us to do... Didn't you ?   
Thor had a little sanity back but it didn't prevent him to caress the now ornament-free shapely legs. Feeling a little drunk, he put a kiss, on the edge of a bite, on a tempting thigh. Loki uttered a little yelp.   
Are you... Are you going to eat me ?!  
Thor made a wolfish grin. Unwillingly, he was starting to find this situation funny. He had a cruel and playful streak as well as a heart of gold. Right here and now, he was holding what he considered to be Jötunheim's finest. A sapphire coming from scum that used to be the enemies of Asgard. He couldn't help but wanting to torment him a little bit, like a cat playing with a mouse before releasing it.   
Maybe...  
Thor was answered by a barely contained glimpse of terror passing through the ruby red eyes. He was starting to realize that Loki had absolute no sense of off-beat humor. And also that this was getting a little too far.   
\- But it is going to be a lot of fun, I promise, Little One.   
Thor chose to ignore the trembling that came like an answer under his fingers. It had been a little while since his last sexual act, but he was still confident in his talents. He was absolutely sure that, after a little “convincing” and particular ministrations, Loki would melt in his arms and all the fear and embarrassment between them would be over.   
Loki was almost naked except for the thin, white loincloth that still covered him. Thor took it a little rashly (which made Loki utter a tiny gasp). Thor knew Jötunn were inter-sexed but still the weird shape of Loki's penis laying against what was clearly dark-blue lady parts was a little surprising. But the feminine flower works the same everywhere, no matter if it looks like a rose or a dark pansy. Thor started to lick the delicate area.   
\- NO ! No, please, not here ! Kill me first !  
Loki started thrashing but Thor held him down as gently as possible with someone who is obviously panicked.   
\- Calm down, Little One, you'll like it. I swear.   
Before turning back to his task, Thor heard a soft, unsure voice stuttering “L-like it ?” That same frail voice turned into sighs and feeble moans under Thor's tongue. Loki was showing signs of arousal after a while. He was very sensitive although he was almost fighting his coming pleasure. Especially when Thor took him in his mouth, Loki hardly stopped a scream escaping his throat.   
Thor could have done this for hours, but as Loki was panting and writhing, he feared he would come too soon. Indeed Thor hoped that as things were going so well, better do it all the way. Even if it was on mere chance, assuming that Loki would be in the proper condition.   
Thor was feeling drunker and drunker on Loki's scent, feel, voice and moves. He tried his best to be careful and considerate but his need was getting stronger the more he unveiled Loki's secret places. He wanted Loki entirely, but he still hesitated.   
\- Little One ?   
Loki slowly opened his eyes. They were misty and it took time to focus on Thor's face. He, like Thor, was in a sort of drunk state.   
Will you let me have you ?  
Loki frowned.   
\- What do you mean... 'have' me ? Aren't we already beyond this stage ?   
Thor winced. He had hoped for a more romantic response.   
I want you to want it, Little One. I want you to desire it as much as I do. Things will be much more simple and natural then...  
Thor was surprised to see Loki's face turning away from his, to hide new tears.   
\- I do want it actually... In the end, what is there left for me ?   
Those words were strange. If Loki consented to Thor, why was he so sad ? So resigned ?   
\- I swear it to you, you'll never regret it, Little One...  
And he glided his hands towards Loki's intimacy. 

****

Loki's secret flower seemed to want nothing but to bloom under Thor's hands. Loki's hips were undulating under the intrusion and Loki's mouth was indeed singing their praise.   
But his eyes were wide open in clear panic, rolling to the rhythm of is own moans and sighs. Thor didn't understand the dichotomy. Loki looked both willing and unwilling. Not to mention that his speech was totally confused...   
Thor didn't know what path to take. Whether not to take action and let Loki come on his mouth and hands alone… Or to try for more. Oh, he wanted it. He did want it dearly. But Loki's unexplainable confusion was so obvious that he hesitated.   
Loki clenched his teeth. He couldn't control his hips, his voice. He was really near the inevitable.   
\- I… I don't… Understand…” He sounded desperate.   
Thor's own little problem was painfully hard. It wasn't his custom to be pushy with his lovers but the situation was getting really uncomfortable.   
\- Little One… Can I…? I don't want to be… But…  
Loki looked up at the ceiling, not in annoyance but as a sort of surrender, to avoid Thor's eager eyes. He nodded, mouth still tightly shut in a painful grimace.   
Thor pulled over from Loki and undressed as fast as possible. Loki looked at him with wide eyes.   
\- Why… Why are you taking off your clothes ?!” Loki had almost screamed.  
Thor stopped from ripping off his undershirt.   
\- Well, I know some do it still dressed but I prefer it totally naked.  
He assumed Loki found that shocking because Jötunn probably remained dressed during the act. Oh, well. Thor thought Loki would get the habit quickly. He regretted that immediately seeing Loki's terrified face at the sight of Thor's massive nakedness, a wall of flesh and muscle ready to crush him. Not to mention the “Little Mjölnir.” Thor had forgot how stressful the first discovery of another naked body could be to virgins. For Loki was definitely a virgin. His body language and confused speech told everything.   
\- You... Don't have to... To...  
Hush, Little One. let me take good care of you.”  
And on that last phrase, Thor pulled Loki's trembling body under his own on the bed. 

No word was exchanged. Thor pursued his patient caresses until Loki, then absolutely mute, started to respond again. Though in a confused, unconscious fashion. Now was the moment.   
Thor tried to be patient but the tension was great and his body acted on his own. He slowly felt the possession of Loki, his soft, warm insides delicately gliding around him. He heard Loki moan weakly : “It can't be...” And then, all that both knew was the slow rhythm, the warmth and the coming joy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the last one ! Thank you for reading !

Loki slowly opened his eyes. His eyelids were as heavy as lead. A soft light was beckoning him to rise although he felt drowsy and still sound asleep... Once his eyes were fully opened, he realized he had absolutely no idea where the Hel he might be... 

It wasn't his dark, spartan room. Even in the full of summer midday in Jötunheim, his chambers were so badly situated, it was always dim. It wasn't the Ice Palace's library, where he kept a cot to hide from everyone and everything, under the pretext of studying (not exactly a pretext but, Hel...). Loki couldn't smell the characteristic odor of books and parchments. It wasn't the Ice palace's stables, his other hide-out, either. He couldn't hear the crystal horses neighing and the light was different.   
There was a golden ceiling carved with ivory, there was red velvet curtains, silver furniture...   
He was under furs softer than anything he had ever felt and silk that felt like a caress...  
His head was lying on firm, muscled flesh and the muffled beating he was hearing was the one of a heart. 

Thor's heart. 

He was lying on Thor's chest. NAKED chest. A beefy arm was resting on Loki's waist like a bar of iron. Loki was also totally naked. Though Jötunn didn't fancy clothes that much, he had never felt so naked in his whole life.   
This was the morning. The morning he thought he would never see. This was the sunlight that he thought would never rise again for him. 

Why was he alive ?   
Why Thor had not killed him as he was supposed to ? 

Loki barely remembered his terror while entering the chambers, knowing that he would never get out of it alive. Then Thor's attitude, his weird dallying...   
And then his kisses, his caresses, the way he had undress Loki, rather roughly... Loki had more or less guessed that that was the part his brother had graciously referred as “rape before killing.” But it didn't feel like rape. Thor was gentle, a little too much eager but still very considerate. He had a tendency to bite out of enthusiasm. So Loki had made the assumption that he wanted to eat Loki after possessing him without the common courtesy of killing him first. Loki had heard dreadful stories about Asgardian drinking the wine of victory out of the cranes of the defeated, of banquets full of the enemy's flesh... And Thor seemed hungry...   
But, though he had begged Thor to end his sufferings, all Loki had felt beside confusion was a new kind of warmth. His body had seemingly taken control and his mind was seeing it in a confused, lost way. It wasn't that bad. It had been actually... Quite good.   
Thor had taken possession of Loki in a very surprising and persuasive way...   
Which only made things more painful and incomprehensible for Loki. 

Never in his life, Loki had been touched with gentleness or at least care. Love for him was an abstract, vaguely heard-of concept. He had learned to rely on himself alone for so long, learned how to be as silent as a mouse, not to make any noise, nothing that could make him be remarked and ultimately punished for being an insolent filthy runt that didn't know his place that he had no idea whether his life was still worth living. His body had remembered more hits and blows, whippings and slaps than casual touch.   
That showed how much Thor's actions and tenderness were so disturbing, so confusing. The hands that had dripped with the blood of his kind was making his own skin shiver, the mouth that had screamed so many curses at his own siblings had burned his neck, the fingers that had held the murderous hammer had gently penetrated his intimacy...   
How could Loki associate those two personae ? The Thunderer, the mass murderer, the monster... And this unsure but talented individual who did something Loki only had a vague notion it more or less existed...   
A weird overwhelming emotion came in Loki's throat. He was sitting up, considering the now fully lit room in its glittering purity. He wanted to cry but was too afraid to wake up Thor. He hid a sob in the bed covers.   
“....'sup ?” Murmured a drowsy voice.   
Loki jumped. Thor was starting to wake and he had no idea what to say to him.   
Up so soon ?” Purred a still sleepy Thor, rubbing his eyes with his thumb. “Still early after yesterday's business... And last night...  
Thor winked as if Loki and him were children sharing a naughty secret.   
I...” Again, Loki's words got stuck. Thor chuckled.   
I've noticed you are not the talkative type, Little One. Could be an issue in future times. How can I know what you need and like if my own husband is too nervous to speak ?  
The tender tone, the mention of “future times” and “husband”, the kind reproach...  
To Loki none of it made any sense.   
And before he had any time to find an appropriate answer, Thor iron-like arm went snaking its way up to Loki's back and caress his hair. That gave him immediately goosebumps.   
\- But we still have time ...” Thor purred again. “ So, how about a little... training session before breakfast ?”   
That was it. Loki's mind simply snapped.   
He roughly pushed back Thor's arms. All his fears had turned into anger. Raw anger.   
What are you playing at ?!   
It was now Thor's turn to be confused and speechless. He looked at Loki with huge eyes.   
I am sick and tired of your act, Thor !” Loki wanted his point to be made clear. “What are you waiting for ?! When are you finally going to kill me and be done with it ?!”  
Loki was breathless now. He was amazed and terrified of the little scene he provoked. Never in his whole life had he raised his voice, ever.   
Thor frowned until his eyebrows reached the base of his nose and his mouth opened to form a sound that made him look very stupid.  
Huh ?!?  
The only thing that came to Thor's mind.   
Loki could have laughed for it was quite funny. In fact he was in-between laughing and crying and ready to do both. Thor, on his side, was in no laughing mood.   
\- What in the name of the Norns are you babbling about ?!  
Loki cringed. His bout of anger was fading away and the terror was back. He needed to talk his way out if he wanted a quick painless death…  
\- Thor, why are you giving me more time ? You need to kill me, you have to kill me ! Your people won't forgive you if you don't and mine are just waiting for an excuse. They want to get rid of me anyway...” Loki unconsciously lowered his voice, surprised to find himself still in pain about that. “ And both sides want a new war… So, why… Why are you dallying the inevitable ?”  
The whole length of his speech, Loki realized that Thor had the most puzzled and comical face he had ever seen. One corner of his mouth was upward in an awkward grimace and his eyes were getting wider as if he thought : “Am I talking to a crazy person ?”  
\- Loki, are you totally insane ?! I am not going to kill you ! I've just MARRIED you ! Under my own father's ROOF ! Why do you want me to commit murder right after…  
Thor stopped and his mind re-winded fast-forward all the strange little things Loki had said the whole day and night : “I will not see the beautiful sunshine again...”, “Do it”, “Kill me first !” “What is there left for me ?” Etc.   
\- Wait a minute...” Thor murmured, finally realizing the situation… “You DO think I am going to kill you, don't you ?!  
Loki wanted to run at the sight of Thor's anger. But it was already too late. His state of mind was probably obvious for Thor closed his eyes and forced himself into a deep breath.   
\- Are you telling me that you were absolutely sure you were going to die by my hand once the marriage would be consummated ? That I was that kind of monster ?   
Thor's voice was calm and controlled but Loki knew it was just a facade. He contented himself with a careful nod. Thor was like a volcano ready to burst.   
\- Who told you I would do that ?  
Loki was not expecting this question. He opened and closed his mouth, still clinging to a last thread of loyalty with his so-called family. Thor seemed to understand.   
\- Of course… Your brothers… Or even your parents.  
Loki started to panic and Thor calmed him with a hand.   
\- All is well, Little One, I am not going to seek revenge. And to be perfectly clear, I. WILL. NOT...” He raised his voice but only to assert his intent. “HURT YOU. In ANY way. EVER. Is this sufficiently transparent ? EVER. You are my husband. Maybe not by choice but at least by duty. We are in this together, Little One...” He gently grabbed Loki's face with both his hands. “And we will stick together no matter how…  
Loki's face started to crumble down. A line of hysterical sobs forced their way through his throat and tears washed his whole face in seconds. He was breaking down. Everything was too much.   
Thor pulled him to his chest and, possibly out of reflex, possibly out of need for comfort and warmth, Loki simply threw his arms around Thor's waist.   
He allowed himself to cry. Maybe for one of the few times in his life. All the while, Thor was holding him tight and caressing his hair. Wondering what the Hel he had fallen into..

 

****

It took a while for Loki to calm down. All the time, he stayed glued to Thor's chest. Sniffling as he used to as a small child, hiding his tears from the servants at night for fear they would tell his parents and be accused of weakness.   
Thor was still holding him, kissing his hair, caressing him... Loki never had that much attention and care before. For the very first time in his life, he felt relatively safe. He felt also very numb, confused, stupid. So much tension followed by so much relief created a whirlwind of complex emotions he was unable to process right now.   
“What am I supposed to do now ?...”   
Thor sighed. He was asking the same question to himself. And the answer came all of a sudden.   
\- Nothing.  
Loki opened wide eyes.   
\- Nothing ? Are you serious ?” He jumped out of the bed and snapped his fingers to make a point. “Just like that ? 'Nothing' and all be well ?  
Thor raised his shoulder in a non-princely “So what ?” mode. Had she seen him, his mother would have slapped his hand for it.   
\- What do you expect us to do ? What can we possibly do ?” Another shoulder raised. “They are not going to complain that I am not doing a good job in killing you to my father's face, are they ?  
Loki pondered those words. Indeed, admitting that it wasn't a “prank” by his brothers and that his own parents did expected his death, what would Laufey and Farbauti do in case Loki was still alive ?   
Nothing. Or maybe they would try to convince Loki into committing suicide to set Thor up. But, knowing how well they have treated their runt son, it was hardly plausible he would agree. Unless they thought him to be completely stupid. A possibility, Loki bitterly thought.   
\- No, you're right. There is very little they can do…

Then it dawned on Loki. Raising his eyes to look into Thor's wondering blue eyes, he realized the actual situation.   
He wasn't Loki the Runt Prince of Jötunheim anymore. And he wasn't thinking about his sexual enlightenment in Thor's arms.   
He was Loki, Royal Consort of Asgard. Spouse of the future All-Father.   
He was the potential matriarch of the next King of the Nine Worlds.   
In short, he was unattainable. Put on a shelf. Out of the reach of his parents, his brothers, his former people. For good. Anyone who had the silly idea to do him any harm would answer to Asgard in its whole.   
He wasn't sure if he had been adopted right away once the wedding was made, if he had managed to gain Thor's affection (not to mention his child, the necessary heir to strengthen Loki's position) in one evening, but, despite all that, he was a new person, a stronger person… 

The evidence came as a huge relief to Loki. The cover of lead that had burdened him almost since the day he was born, (since the day his own sire called him “a filthy runt” for the first time actually…) was brutally taken off, leaving Loki all light and dizzy.   
But another thing bothered the former runt Prince.   
\- What about you … ? Loki asked his husband.  
\- What about me ? Thor answered.  
\- Aren't you mad ? At me ? At everyone ? You are stuck with me now and I am renown for being a burden…  
Thor looked at Loki as if, once again, Loki had turned into some exotic imaginary beast…   
And laughed his head back, as if he was exploding.   
Loki jumped out of fright and seeing Thor choking and holding his hurting sides for having laughed so hard wondered for the umpteenth time if he had been married to a crazy man.   
\- Oh, Little One !” Thor managed to breathe. “One thing is certain. With you, I'll never be bored !  
And laughed even more. Loki was getting annoyed. He had put his heart on the balance and that big great oaf found it funny. It was so irritating. What Thor had to loose compared to Loki ? He was so aloof…  
Thor might have guessed that he was maybe being a little inconsiderate. He grabbed Loki by the waist and pulled him back on the covers.   
\- But more importantly. You never answered my question about the 'training session' or breakfast and since I am hungry for both…  
And without further ado, he bit Loki's neck. 

****

The All-Mother was highly worried. No sign of her damn son or his freshly wedded spouse. No sign of either discontent or pleasure from either part. She was anguished about her new son-in-law. For having gone through a similar experience, she new that entering a foreign bridal bed was highly traumatic, even if you were in love as was her case.   
She couldn't imagine what Loki could be feeling right now and could only hope that her son had at least been a little decent…   
She wasn't proud of herself but she had sent some of her more trustworthy maids to eavesdrop a little bit at the door. Not a classy move but she was desperate.   
When the girls returned all giggly and red-faced for what they heard, Frigga learned that according to the noise that came from the room, Prince Loki was not dissatisfied. At all. 

****

Loki was trying to catch his breath in-between Thor's brutal thrust. His head was bouncing back and forward but he couldn't care less. His new husband was a little overenthusiastic and was laboring him rather ardently. Loki's mind was already gone and very close to pleasure. He was smiling, unconsciously. 

****

Weeks later, Loki and Thor made their first public appearance. Something Loki both dreaded and eagerly expected. He wondered whether his brothers and their retinue would be still there, what would their reaction be... Disappointment ? Indifference ? Anger ? He had no idea.   
Whatever their attitude might be, whatever actions they might take according to it... Whatever could happen was not something that should threaten Loki...   
Loki, secondary heir to the throne, legitimate and only consort of the heir of Asgard had little concern for the ones who were once cruel and loveless to young Loki, runt Prince of Jötunheim. He wished he could be back in time and reassure the poor child he once was, tell him everything would be all right in the end. 

Holding his husband's hand, Loki stepped into the light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To everyone's demand, here is a sixth chapter ! :) And, my, it looks better this way !

Loki was a little bored. The gilded seat he was using was a bit hard and uncomfortable, even with the thick, red velvety cushion on it. He was twirling one of his silver ornaments between his fingers but stopped when he realized this was a very childish gesture. One that the mistreated runt prince Loki would have done, not one befitting the Royal Consort of Asgard. Especially while presiding to an official audience, in the absence of his husband...  
Loki chuckled internally. He was supposed to attend it with Thor but said Thunderer was currently lying, spread-eagled, on their bed, snoring very loudly and totally fast asleep at almost noon. Not to mention that the beddings had been ransacked and the frame almost broken by their nightly... exercises.  
Loki hoped that the palace had not been disturbed by their ruckus and that the servants wouldn't mind the extra work. Wine and food had been spilled everywhere and some pieces of the furniture was upside down. Thor was done for the day. Contrary to Loki who had woken up with not much more than a headache, his beloved husband couldn't hold his liquor, no matter how much he pretended he did... Loki had been surprised to discover he had more endurance if he had less strength. 

Loki and Thor had been celebrating their six months of marriage in a very private way... They had even more reasons to celebrate than a simple anniversary. 

Loki felt the familiar sting of tears, except that these were of happiness. Thor was now his only family. He had proven it by every way possible. New chambers, new horses, new clothes, new jewelery like this amazing pair of gilded leather sandals adorned with rubies “the same shade as your eyes”, Thor had said. Something that no one in Asgard had never seen. They sparkled at the rhythm of Loki's steps. Loki wasn't that much interested in fashion but, as he had never possessed any pretty thing, he had felt he had died and came to Valhalla.   
Which might be what had probably happened. In-between groping and kissing, Thor had actually realized that Loki had a mind and it wasn't properly nourished. Loki was introduced to the palace monstrous library, its university and all the scientists, scholars and intellectuals that ruled it. It had been a bit hard at first, because although he was treated with due respect, people in Asgard were still wary of him. But as the Jötunn consort was as different a pupil that the boisterous, impatient (and infuriatingly lazy) Crown prince had ever been, his knowledge, his eagerness and hard work gained him everyone's heartfelt consideration. 

For the first time in his life, Loki felt he was actually part of something. 

So the last remnants of anti-Jötunn hostility that might come to him were not even acknowledged. Once you had survived the Jötunn royal family, a few insults here or there were meaningless. 

What made Loki a little bit uncomfortable was Thor's insatiable sexual appetite...   
Some times Loki could hardly get any sleep. Thor was very demanding and avid as if Loki was a fountain and he had the most devouring thirst. Loki's thighs were a little bruised actually and he had telltale dark circles under his eyes. So much that his very kind mother-in-law had sometimes to tell her son to “slow down.”  
At first, Loki had accepted everything from Thor's nightly attentions. He thought it was his duty so he laid passively under Thor's hand. Then he realized he actually liked what Thor was doing to him, that the pleasure he had felt during their wedding night was a repeated occurrence, he became an active participant, to Thor's great delight.   
As for feelings, that was a different situation.   
Loki wasn't sure of what he was feeling. He actually had gratitude for Thor's kindness and even a fondness for the big, gentle boar. Who wouldn't ? He was doing his best.   
Yet there would always be the issue of actual love. And as Loki had never felt it, even for his own family or anyone, it was hard to guess what it might be.   
He had suspected that whatever Thor felt for him, it was deeper than compassion or attachment. Sometimes they didn't understand each other. Thor was making a gesture that was highly significant to him and every time Loki missed the signals or didn't react the way Thor would have liked him to. For example, he had offered Loki a coat made of the skin of a huge horned red bear he had slain. Loki had warmly thanked him but was not impressed as he didn't mind the Asgardian cold and he would have no use of such furs... Thor had looked at him with a strange expression Loki would see many times on his husband. Like scrutiny and expectation and then disappointment for some mysterious reason.   
Loki bit his lips every time. Thor wanted something of him and he was not delivering. His worst fear was to make Thor get angry or bored.   
Loki didn't like to talk about his past and so avoided any occasion to share about it, while Thor had spread all his childhood secrets on Loki's feet. Loki was sure Thor believed he wouldn't speak because he wasn't trusting his Asgardian husband. Yet, his silence was only not to re-open wounds that were still fresh... Each time Loki shunned the subject came the sad, unsatisfied expression that terrified him. 

Loki hoped he would get the issue right as soon as possible. He couldn't stand the idea of failing his marriage, his only protection, his only reason to live.   
He was barely admitting that he couldn't bear the idea of losing Thor at all...  
At least, he was sure about tonight and the good news he would give Thor. That would change and also settle everything. 

***

He was getting fidgety hearing the hundredth argument between neighbors to solve. Funny how people could argue for days, months, years about such trivia as cattle, limber, or hedges... None of them had to survive to stronger, more powerful brothers that wanted them dead, so where was the matter ? Loki sighed and gave his judgment. Until now it had been rather easy and even if the incriminated parties were not entirely satisfied, the solution Loki proposed had always been fair. So it was accepted with grunting good grace. Loki hoped it would go on like that. He couldn't entirely get rid of the feeling of walking on thin ice.   
He jumped as he heard the trumpets sing. A sign that a highborn was entering the audience hall. That was surprising for no royals showed up at public audiences. They were expected at private councils only. No royal would ever air their dirty laundry in public. Loki straightened his back. He couldn't show any weakness in front of the murmuring crowd. He wished Thor would be here, he was much more experienced in this, even if he had no patience. 

And hearing the noise, he saw the familiar tall silhouettes.   
Helblindi and Býleistr.   
Loki felt a icy hand twisting his guts. Out of reflex, he put a protective hand on his aching belly.   
The familiar fear was overwhelming. 

What were they doing here ?! They were not expected until next year during the annual embassy of Jötunnheim. An event that Loki dreaded. He had hoped to be rid of them forever after the wedding but to no avail. They were all princes and they all had their diplomatic duties.   
It was a trap. It had to be. They were expecting him to fail somehow.   
The day Loki had left his wedding seclusion together with Thor, the day he had appeared a new man in front of the whole Asgardian court. Loki had finally understood that his parents were not expecting him abused, dead or anything. Laufey and Farbauti gave a satisfied smile, congratulated the newlyweds and then went back to their usual indifference. It had been a weird relief. His parents might not care about him but they never wanted him dead. They wanted him alive and this alliance to thrive.   
Contrary to his brothers... They were making disgusted faces and they slightly looked elsewhere during their parents' compliments. Nothing had gone according their wishes and Thor's happiness had forced them to barely hide their rage. They avoided the couple as mush as they could during the last celebratory days.   
Loki then assumed they had lied to scare him to death and make him do a row to ruin the alliance. They had tried to manipulate him. Loki felt offended that they thought him so gullible, so weak.   
Or they might have been absolutely certain that Thor would kill Loki.   
Either way, they had failed. And they wouldn't forgive Loki for their own assumptions and mistakes. 

Helblindi made a nasty smile, as if all of this was a good farce. He had entered the hall as if he was owning it.   
“Brother...” He started. “ Aren't we looking good ?” And he gave a sarcastic laugh. Loki went back to his usual pattern of self-control. He had been too well trained in that...   
\- Welcome, brothers... Loki started.  
\- Nice drum, brother !” Býleistr cut him in a very vulgar, booming voice. “Looks like you made quite a little hole for yourself !  
Loki couldn't help but feel his cheeks burn. It was absolutely ridiculous. They wanted to shame him in front of the court like children in school. Absurd.   
Yet Loki couldn't fight the years of terror and the hold on his mind they both had.   
\- Speaking of holes...” Býleistr started with a terribly triumphant smirk. Loki felt the ground disappear under his seat. Býleistr was beginning a long series of double-entendre to ridicule him, as usual. He was losing his mind, unable to stop it.  
\- Your royal highnesses ! 

Everyone in the room froze. Býleistr stopped and his smile turned into an infuriated face. Who dared interrupt him ?   
Right from behind Loki's back, a horde of Einherjar, noisily marching, started to take position on both sides of the hall. They were not carrying their weapons but their presence only was sufficient to calm the whole crowd. Helblindi looked at them as if they were ghosts. Yet none of them had talked.   
Following the Einherjar, the four figures of Thor's companions stood on either side of Loki's seat. Fandral and Sif on his right, Volstagg and Hogun on his left. For some reason, Loki felt the air coming back in his lungs and his panic quietly receded.   
He wasn't exactly friends with them. Thor made all the speaking and laughing and drinking with them (which was perfectly normal, weren't they his best and closest friends ?). They were always respectful and gracious. They never let go one tiny hint of despise towards their beloved Thunderer's strange consort. Yet, Loki couldn't make himself be at ease with them. It was hard fitting into this close-knitted group...   
He had no idea of their coming here. He guessed that Thor had demanded of them to guard Loki when he wasn't there. He was to be their “All-Mother” and for that, they would always protect him. He settled back into his seat. Sif, the war maiden with black hair, stepped forward, standing boldly in front of his former child beaters. 

\- Your royal highnesses...” Loki realized she was the one who had spoken out loud. “ May I respectfully remind you that during official audiences, there is a different protocol to follow than the one for private councils ?” She gracefully smiled. “ Before speaking, the appellant has to bow...   
Seeing Helblindi and Býleistr's outraged face, Loki almost burst out laughing. No one had dared to talk to them like that.   
Sif smirked.   
\- We do not want to anger the King and Queen of Jötunnheim, now, don't we ?   
Helblindi almost choked. Býleistr made a move on his sword, only to remember he had left it at the entrance and he was fondling an empty sheath.   
\- Not to mention the All-Father and Mother... ” She made a wider smile. Her tone was the one of a schoolmistress scolding very dumb children. Loki was barely holding in his laugh. As was the audience.   
\- Now, shall we ?” She concluded with a significant gesture of invitation to comply.   
Helblindi and Býleistr scanned the whole room, looking here and there for someone on their side. For Sif was right. As diplomats, not respecting the palace rules could be tantamount to insult to Odin.   
They finally started to kneel and the crowd almost laughed nervously hearing their bones crack. They were not used to this position, obviously. They cast a hateful glance towards a very calm Loki.   
\- Eyes down, please.” Sif reminded them. The want to strangle her and slaughter the rest of the audience was literally oozing from them.   
Loki smiled and started to make small talk. The rest of the conversation was rather tedious. Helblindi speaking as if words had to make their way through gritted teeth, Býleistr fuming and answering with grunts. Loki was exhilarating. He would have properly humiliated them more but that simple kneeling position just avenged him of years of hell. 

They had come, thinking they would have the occasion to reunite with their usual toy and scapegoat. 

They had found a future king. 

When it was fairly obvious the brothers had nothing to say to each other and this was a mockery of an audience, Loki bid them good bye. He had let them on their knees and never invited them to rise and seat the whole duration of the interview. That, Queen Frigga might disapprove but at that precise moment, Loki couldn't even care.   
They laboriously arose to walk out. As they were about to turn their back on Loki, Sif reminded them that they had to reach the door walking backwards, face towards the throne, as a sign of respect.   
“No one turn their back on Asgardian royals...” She sweetly said.   
With that single phrase, she made it known that Loki was to be considered Asgardian here and now. All sign of Ice giantness was not to be mentioned ever again. Which is why, Býleistr finally exploded. 

\- This... This THING !!!” He bellowed, raising his finger towards Loki. “ Is NO ASGARDIAN at all !! He is nothing but SCUM !! A RUNT ! A filthy runt your damn prince is just FUCKING for position !!”   
Helblindi jumped at him to shut him up but, though he was the second born son, Býleistr had always been the strongest of them all. His mouth was literally foaming with mad rage. His eyes were rolling on every side. Loki was now considering if his brother had all his mind. He always had a doubt... His obsession with Loki had always been weird, to say the least.  
\- RUNT !! RUNT !! FILTHY WHORE !!” Býleistr was shouting at the top of his lungs now. Helblindi and several warriors had to hold him back from throttling Loki. “Good luck with your fucking the damn killer, runt !! Good luck to make an heir !! The MINUTE they realize you are a barren BITCH, a useless SLUT, they will throw you out !! And I will KILL you !! KIIIIIIIIIILL YOOOOUUU !!!”  
The screaming had reverberated through the hall and now Odin's private guard was rushing through the crowd. Býleistr was jumping and yelling, fighting with the soldiers and sending them in all directions.   
Ultimately, he was held down, haggard and finally silent... The whole scene, Loki had remained unmoved, his elbow on the armrest, his hand holding his head, looking a bit bored and easygoing while the whole audience was paralyzed.  
There were going to be consequences. Odin would not go lightly on Býleistr's attitude.   
Loki couldn't care less. 

As Helblindi and the insane creature were dragged out by the guards, Loki arose from his seat.   
"Wait.” He calmly ordered.   
Sif held out her hand to help him go down the stairs. A purely show-off gesture, the stairs were not that steep. They royally went down.   
-I will forget everything that had been said here, brother” He told a stunned Helblindi. “ I do not want this day to be darkened by petty misunderstandings... Our poor brother is clearly in need of a physicist...”  
Which a diplomatic way to say that the lunatic had to be taken care off, as far of Asgard as possible. Or else.  
-For it is a day of rejoicing.” Loki buoyantly proclaimed. “The coming birth of the future heir of Asgard !” And to illustrate his point, he put his hand on his belly.

While the crowd burst into applause and cheering, the louder he had ever heard, while his brothers, in awe, were dragged out, Loki was both happy and disappointed. He had wanted to tell Thor privately this evening and, because of his brothers, the moment had been ruined.   
Yet, now, no one would question Loki's legitimacy on the throne. No one would question their marriage. He thought about the big blonde oaf that was sweetly snoring on their bed, totally and blissfully unaware of the groundbreaking elevation of Loki, and felt a very warm sensation in his innermost heart. 

Thor, his husband and the father of his child, was now all he had in his mind.   
Loki hoped that meant love.


End file.
